Running Away
by Golden feathers Edward
Summary: [Discontinued]Duo is just a rare little three year old demon boy that was sent away from his own world to live a better life away from all who that want his power. Instead of living a normal life he becomes stuck in a war in the world tha
1. Chapter 1

**Author**: Golden Feathers Edward

**Warning**: yaoi, violence, rape, abuse, lemon, sad

**Story**: Romance/super natural/crossover

**Crossover**: Gundam Wing/Yu-Yu-Hakasho/Sailor Moon/Tokyo Babalon/Reininoni Kenshin/Dragon Ball Z/Ranma 1/2/Inuyasha/Slayers/Tenchi Muyo/Saiyuki/Escaflowne/Cardcaptors/Final Fantasies/Mobile Suit Gundam Seed/Yu-Gi-Oh/Pokemon/Naruto/One Piece/DNANGEL/Trigun/Cowboy Bebop/Digimon/Fake/Bayblade/King of Bandits Jing/Case Closed/Demon Dairy/Ex-Drivers/FullMetal Panic/ Pet shop of Horrors/Gravitation/ I think I'm getting carryed away here . . . . . . . I'm not even sure it all that is going to be in there!

**Summary**: Duo is just a rare little three year old demon boy that was sent away from his own world to live a better life away from all who that want his power. Instead of living a normal life he becomes stuck in a war in the world that his was sent to. So fighting the war at such a young age and becomes a solider, not even aware that he was a demon from another world and not any demon but a powerful one that doesn't remember his past in the other world at all. After eleven years of living in that war chaos is brought back to him when he fully taps into his power. Demons good and bad, kings, monsters, moon royalty, humans and even Gods all want this one boy that has this amazing power to use for them selves or for their homes safety weapon. Jumping world to world can Duo handle his fate?

**Parings**: All x Duo & different kinds

If you don't like the sound of it then DON'T READ IT! Have a great time : )

**Rating**: NC-17

**Running Away** part 1

Here I am looking at the moon all alone in the woods. _'I wonder when mommy will be back . . . .' _A young demon child sat in a tree waiting for its mother to come back from hunting. The small demon child was one of the rarest kinds of demon that has never been seen in hundreds of years. He had a delicate body that moved with grace with pale soft skin that glowed in the moonlight. His hair reached his thighs in a neat made braid; the color of it was a beautiful chestnut with silver streaks that glowed with magic. The little demon had a heart shaped face that was so cute with a little nose and full small lips that had little adorable canine teeth. On top of his head were ears like a fox (if you've seen Yu-Yu-Hawkish and when Kumara is in his demon form then you know what I mean) the color of the shining moon. The little demon wore robes that hid almost every thing (if you've seen Natasha then it looks like that but it is not red) and was the color black. Just a bit of white peeking out of the back of his robes that was his silver tail with chestnut streaks in the soft furry tail going back and forth boringly. Waiting for a long time for his mother and was really bored and very hungry. So he just sung a song into the night that no other creature as ever heard of and the song was sung past down through his race form the beginning.

"Dancing bears, painted wings, hear this song and remember," He sung on the wonderful melody into the night, "Soon you'll be home with me, once upon a December," the beautiful melody went on till he heard a sound in the distance. He scrambled up the tree more to hide upon the tree's leaves. The little demon peeked out to see what was coming with curiosity in his amber violet eyes. Suddenly the wind started to pick up and made the leaves shower the area with a rain look to it. A person was spotted coming into view that startled the little demon child because the person had the most extraordinary dragon wings that was black as the night sky. With messy black hair that fell into his eyes that was the color of chocolate. It looked like he was wearing a school uniform form the human people that wore in human schools. He was looking straight ahead waiting for something, but the little demon child was not sure what exactly he was waiting for. Just as he appeared another person came. This one had beautiful angel wings the color of snow. Also his hair was the color of snow but it had a glow to it creating a soft halo with a golden unicorn horn on the top of his head. His eyes where a mixture of yellow and orange that held wisdom within. The garments he wore looked to be of royalty of a guardian of something important. They stared at each other intensely.

"Kamui! Why have you've called me here?" the angel asked demandingly with caution in his stance.

"Epelios, Epelios, when will you learn I have no desire to take control of you," Kamui said coolly.

"Then what do you want a fight?" he asked ready to defend himself if necessary.

"I just want to ask you a question and confirm something that's all," the brown eyed man replied, "why do you serve those moon royalty? They are just snobs like the princess the one you swore to protect," Kamui said in disgust, "what was her name princess Rini? Humph . . how pathetic."

"Don't talk that way about the royal family!" Epelios hissed in anger.

"Your so gullible Epelios," Kamui smirked extending his wings for a stretch to get out the kinks in them.

While all this was happening the little demon child was watching in awe. Suddenly he heard with his sensitive ears something approaching. The direction the wind was blowing made it easier for the little demon to smell the sent of the up coming thing. To his relief it was his mother back form hunting.

"Mommy . . . .," he whispered, realize what he did quickly clamp his small hands over those small beautiful lips.

""Who's there!" Kamui shouted into the area expecting someone to come out and attack them, but none came.

Epelios just stared at Kamui in confusion. While hidden the little frightened demon didn't say anything for fear he would give away his hiding place. Since he was very young demon and seeks protection from his mother, he could not defend himself very good from other demons. Kamui took flight in the direction where the demon child was hiding. The child was looking wildly around for the black winged man and see where he would strike. He started to sweat with fear in his eyes and heart. Out of nowhere Kamui appeared behind the child and grabbed his wrists from behind.

"Ahhhhhhh!" the demon child yelled in pain.

The little demon shut his eyes tightly to try to block the pain. He started to struggle in desperate attempt in the black winged demon's hold wildly but only made it more painful for himself. Kamui flew down struggling child in his arms.

"Hey will you stop struggling," Kamui said not too kindly in annoyance, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Epelios looked in surprise when he got a good look at the little demon. _'Gods! He is simply beautiful for a child_,' he thought. He was more surprised when he noticed this demon was not a common one._ 'It can't be . . . I thought this kind of demon was long wiped out by now_,' Epelios thought in awe, them realization hit him like a hammer, 'Oh shit! It there is a child then there must be a mother close by,' Epelios thought in pure panic.

"Kamui! Put the child down!" he shouted, out of instinct.

Kamui looked up in annoyance at the white winged man, "Don't tell me what to do!" the black winged man growled "What are you so scared about?"

Kamui turned back to the little demon and got a good look at him. _'My god, Wow! This little kid has the hot looks_,' he thought.

"He is not a normal demon Kamui?" Epelios warned, "He is a rare demon that was supposed to be wiped out along time ago!"

"What are you talking about ! He can't be that race!" Kamui shot back.

"He matches all the details in the stories!" Epelios growled. "Kamui he is a Jenova!" he glared at the man in anger. "You should know what happened when a little one is around, there always is . . ."

He never got to finish his sentence because right then something started to attack tem with fire magic. Epelios and Kamui jumped out of the way to avoid getting burned. Both of them were looking for the sources till their eyes rested on a female demon.

"Mommy!" the demon child shouted, starting to struggle even more in Kamui's arms.

"Mommy? You mean that is the kid's mother?" the black winged man asked.

"Looks likely and to tell you something useful," the white winged man continued, "That a Jenova female is always protective of there young especially their sons because they are rare to be born."

"Thanks for the tip," Kamui growled sarcastically, "Could you of said it any later?"

"Don't blame me for this!" he hissed back. "I tried to tell you but you had to grab the child."

All that Kamui could do was growl in frustration. Dodging the fire lasted for a while now.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Kamui yelled out angrily. "Why are you keep firing at us! Are you also trying to kill your own son as well!"

The firing stopped just then and they looked up at the pissed off person standing in front of them. She had long platinum blond hair, with icy blue eyes that can pear into your soul with deadly accrete. Wore roman al fit that a woman warrior would ware with light tan skin. Her mouth was set in a snarl and showing off her sharp full-grown canine teeth. While her platinum blond ears and long tail twitched once in awhile from anger and fear that they would hurt her only male son.

"Let go of my son," she growled threateningly at the two creatures in front of her, "or I'll make sure you'll die a very slow and painful death."

Kamui didn't have a good grip on the child due to his attention to the raging mother in front of him loosening his hands on the little demon child. So taking his chance the child struggled out of the stunned fallen one's arms and ran to his mother's protective open arms.

"Mommy!" he said in glee hugging his mother by the waist tightly.

The mother looked down at her son and her eyes softened, warming up to her beautiful child. She returned as tightly as her son's loving hug.

"Are you alright Duo? Did they hurt you? You should know better not to show yourself to anyone or any thing only if it is of our kind," she scolded the threat forgotten for the moment, "Do have a fever?" puts hand to his forehead, "Have a hang nail?" looked at his claws, "Do you feel any dizziness, nausea, stomachaches, see any hallucination, can't breath well, in shock, feel faint? How many fingers am I holding up?" she went on with the list that never ended.

Duo blinked at his mother in confusion and didn't even know what half of those have to do with just being caught and brought out of his hiding place. While the mother went on, in the background Kamui and Epelios finally noticed they were being ignored completely by the female demon. Both of them had a huge sweat drop on their foreheads nearly falling over on their sides.

Just then someone was attacking the Jenova mother and her child with ice magic. The mother gathered her pup in her arms and leaped away from the deadly ice attacks. She held Duo protectively close to her body almost like she wanted her son to magically be molded into her body. Turning her icy glare towards the person that was after her son for the past year.

"When will you quit!" the female demon shouted in anger, "Yzak just leave us be you monster!"

"What the hell is going on!" Kamui growled in irritation to himself, "out of no where a guy starts attacking a mother and her child for no reason!"

"Maybe there is a reason. Could want something form them but I have no clue what it is he seeks, "Epelios pondered this to himself mostly, also trying to answer Kamui's questions.

"That's not nice," a figure above them said in a fake hurt voice, "it's rude to call people names now, tisk tisk you should be ashamed of yourself."

Looking up both men got a good look at the figure in the tree a couple yards away thanks to silver moon's rays. He had a strong from and short silver hair with short bangs. He stared down at the mother and her child with amused cobalt eyes. There was a scar on his forehead slashed through his right eye. Also wore a tight body armor that was almost like a second skin.

"It's nice to see you too Aurora," Yzak said in amusement back to the cruel bastard that he is, "You know exactly what I want form you and I want it now."

"Over my rotting corps!" Aurora snarled in pure hatred.

"That can be arranged," the silver haired man smirked evilly. "You can't protect him forever Aurora you know others will be after him as well when they find out about his power. Make is easy for yourself and kindly hand little Duo to me and I will swear to take good care of him."

"No," Aurora yelled, holding her son even closer, "Our race was never meant to be controlled or owned by another and it never will be!"

"Since your making this difficult with your stubbornness I'll take him by force," Yzak replied in annoyance. "First must block out anyone who tries to interfere."

Yzak put his hands together in a position that created a symbolic pattern and started to chant a spell. Aurora stood her guard but didn't recognize the spell he was casting and did not know what it did. The cobalt-eyed man finished the chant and just smirked.

"What the fuck!" Aurora heard form behind her.

She turned around and saw before her the two demon and angel being confined in a power barrier. Epelios started to gather energy and formed a bow and arrow attempting to escape form the power barrier. He released it at the wall of it but to his surprise it had no effect what so ever.

"My magic had no effect to the barrier but why?" Epelios whispered to himself in shock.

"Of course it didn't work angel," irrupting his thoughts the man in the tree replied smugly, "It is resistant to magic."

"If that's so then let's use physical strength shall we!" Kamui charged at the wall just to find out first handed that would not only not break but packed a powerful punch of electrical lightning through his body.

Kamui fell back falling to his knees breathing heavily. Epelios gasped in alarm quickly coming to the dragon winged mans aid.

"Oh..I almost forgot to say that if you even try to touch it you'll get a electrifying shock to your system leaving you unable to move for awhile," Yzak replied in amusement.

"Thanks for the tip couldn't have told me any sooner, "the dragon winged man replied but more in a growl, angrily in sarcastic pain. "Ow that's smarts man!"

Yzak turned his attention back to Aurora and what he seeks. Duo was gripping to his mother in fear, not really knowing exactly why this man wanted him.

"Now they are dealt with I'll give you one last chance to give me little Duo," he said a little too calmly for comfort.

"Like I said before we were never meant to be controlled or owned and never will be!" Aurora spat in anger for not hearing her the first time.

Yzak sighed in frustration and closed his eyes what seemed to be in defeated ... or not.

"I try to be as nice as I could be to get what I want and come for," Yzak said in irritation, "but it seems I have no chose in the matter."

Instantly his eyes opened to reveal red glowing eyes. Aurora backed up to get ready to run if she had to if it meant protecting her only son. Out of nowhere an energy arrow shot through her leg blood bursting out in dangerous amounts.

"Ahhhhh!" the platinum blond haired woman shrieked in pain.

She collapsed to the ground and dropped Duo in the processes. Duo hit a well-sized bolder knocking him out blood slowly seeping from his forehead lying motionless on the dirt ground. Aurora struggled to look; with horror in her eyes for fear that Duo would die from the injury on his forehead. Struggling to get to her son to aid him she wasn't about to give up just yet.

"I don't think so Aurora," Yzak said coldly, "you will not get near something that no longer belongs to you anymore."

He generated another energy arrow shooting it through the other leg making her cry out in pain once again. Aurora lifted her right hand shakily to try to reach her most precious gift dear to heart. Mean while Epelios was trying his hardest to blow the barrier wall with all of his magic he knew how to cast but it horribly failed. Kamui was helpless to do anything to help and all could do was watch as his angel companion try his hardest while he had to watch as women die before him. He felt so helpless because the shock to his body hadn't worn off yet and made him frustrated. Yzak jumped down from the tree and walked gracefully toward the wounded woman. He stared coldly down at her with hatred of his own in his yellow greenish eyes.

"You caused so much problems when you didn't give him to me," Yzak hissed, "cost me a year of my time and this scar, but I must be grateful, you helped me get stronger than I was before," he smirked, "You have my thanks and you don't have to worry about little Duo anymore I'll take good care of him," Yzak's eyes started to glow again gathering energy to create another arrow.

_'I have no choice but to use it_,' Aurora thought.

_'I never knew that I had to use it, but I guess the great elder herself taught it to me for a reason_,' Aurora started to chant a spell in a long forgotten language that she never thought she had to use to save her son. Duo started to glow a pale purple.

"What the hell do you think your doing Aurora?" Yzak barked, "You will die now!" he released the arrow that he was holding back and it hit her square in the back close to her beating heart. Aurora coughed up blood and tears started to form into her eyes.

"D...D...Du..o...b-be...sa-safe," Aurora whispered with her tears streaking down her face now. Then she went limp, her hand falling and hitting the ground.

Epelios and Kamui looked in horror as she died.

"H-How could you!" Epelios shouted, "You killed a woman that just wanted to be with her son!"

"A beautiful body and great power shouldn't be wasted by being contained forever," he replied coldly.

:(funny take outs):

"You may be right about that," Kamui spoke up and struggled to his feet, "BUT I CALL FIRST ON HIM!"

"WHAT!" both men shouted in shock.

Epelios: Kamui your not fallowing the script correctly you ass hole! Now get in right!

Yzak: Damn it why did I take this role! Why me!

Goddess of Death: you guys . .

Kamui: I'm not a ass hole you slut of a pretty boy!

Epelios: Slut! You BASTARD I'm going to kill you now!

Yzak: 0 o 0!

Goddess D: you guys . . (Growling)

Kamui: Oh I am so scared little shit head!

Epelios: Oh that's all I can take of your shit ass wipe!

Yzak! Epilios put that down your going to kill us all! PUT. THE. BAZUKA. DOWN.

Goddess D: SHUT THE FUCH UP YOU ASS HOLE OF A BASTARD!

Kamui/Epelios/Yzak: (silence)

Goddess D: Thank you. Now I want all of you to get back on track or I'll have all of your heads. : )

"You may be right about that," Kamui spoke up and struggled to his feet, "but it doesn't give you the right to control such a thing!"

Suddenly there was a bright pale light that started to get brighter around Duo. They all looked on in amazement on what they saw. Duo's fox ears disappeared and also that beautiful silver tail. His little canine teeth were gone as well. The clothes he was wearing were dissolving and formed into a ragged shirt and jeans that humans wore. Duo's eyes opened half way revealing blank eyes that were forming into light blue human eyes slits of his eyes vanishing then they were closed again.

"What's happening!" Yzak hissed in anger, "What kind of magic has she cast!"

The purple light started to flicker and the next thing Duo teleported.

"Wha...?" Kamui blinked in shock, "He's gone."

"No! It can't be!" the angry silver haired man shouted, "that bitch!"

Yzak teleported then, leaving the two demons alone. The barrier that was around them soon disappeared, so they were free now, nothing imprisoning them. Epelios then came to aid his companion. Helping Kamui walk to a worn out house where they could stay for a while and owned by a old woman. They hid their wings then paid to stay for a couple of days. Now they were sitting out in the patio staring at the koi pond in front of them.

"You know we just got into something that will be the path of the earth's fate and more right?" Epelios whispered in a little sadness.

"Yes ... I know," Kamui replied, "and here I thought and hoped to never be part of it ever again to help decide the fate of the world."

"I know what you mean," the angel answered in a whisper.

End of part 1

Author's notes: So what do you think so far? Getting bored? Well then . . . . . YOU'RE A SCREWED UP PERSON THAT DOESN'T LIKE IT! Well I'm starting on my next part so stay tune: )


	2. Chapter 2

**Running Away** part 2

I opened my eyes and was starring at the sky; at least it was supposed to be the sky. The young person was nothing but a boy or little child. The boy sat up and looked around in confusion. His surroundings were nothing but dead trees and a ruined playground; there was no children around or any living thing anywhere.

"Where am I?" the boy whispered, "Who am I?"

He just sat there all alone trying to remember. Then another boy came up to him out of nowhere. The one sitting looked up with a blank expression on his face, the boy in font of him. The one that approached had dirty blond hair that went past his shoulders in a messy ponytail. He was taller then the other boy on the ground and about three to four years older around 12-13. He had the most stunning forest green eyes. Wore ragged clothes that seen hell for a while.

"Hey wha'cha doin out her'er?" he asked in a assent with mostly broken English, "U sur'd know it's dan'erous out her'er."

The boy on the ground just looked at him.

"Who are you?" he finally said.

"Huh? Oh! My name is Solo!" Solo answered cheerily, "Whas yours?" at first there was silence but the one on the ground answered.

"I don't know my name," he replied and turned away with shame, "or even know where I am."

"Well that's ok, hardly any have names," Solo replied kindly, "I'll just call ya Fox cause ya remin me of one."

Fox blushed cause of the name. Solo lifted little Fox into his arms and headed back where he came form.

"For som' res'on I think with ya, things will be intesting," he chirped.

Two years later . . . . . . . . . .

_'The sun rise is beautiful even if it's fake_,' Fox thought.

"Hey Fox wha'cha do'in out there!" Solo scolded, "Do ya want them rapists to catch ya?"

"Of course not Solo," Fox sighed. Sometimes Solo was too cautious then he should be, "Don't be so alert."

Solo just shook his head in disapproval of the carelessness in his friend. The blue eyed boy went back to the hid out they had and lived in. It was underground with just a mattress and a couple of things that they needed to use. Also there was a lamp that barley lit the whole place. The green-eyed boy sat down on the mattress and sighed. He fell back on the worn out thing putting his hands his head staring broadly at the ceiling. Solo heard Fox in the background walking around and cursing every time he hit his foot against something. Next thing Solo knew was that Fox was on top of him blushing a deep color of red for tripping and falling on top of his friend. They just stared into each other's eyes for a while. Green seeing light blue and light blue seeing green. Solo couldn't take it any more and leaned a little closer to Fox brushing their lips together. He deepened the kiss when Fox didn't give any protest. Sure Fox was caught off guard, eyes widening, when it was deepened with more passion but gave in to the desire that was awakening, closing his eyes he decided to enjoy himself. They kissed clumsily to get use to their first try for a few more seconds then pulled away from each other to take a breather, sucking in air into their lungs. Both boys were panting heavily, staring into each other's lustful and passionate glazed eyes. Solo sat up with Fox sitting in his lap and leaned in for another kiss. Their lips meet once again; Fox wrapped his arms around the forest green-eyed boy's neck. Fox felt something wet and warm trailing along his bottom lip that was seeking entrance into his sweet mouth. The braided boy opened his both hesitantly but soon willingly to Solo and when Solo had access he darted tongue into that sweet mouth that was like a feast to him, he couldn't even get enough of it either. Solo was showering kisses along Fox's jaw and down his neck. Fox threw his head back in pleasure. The dirty blond boy was tugging on Fox's shirt urging him to take it off. A little panic rose into the younger boy starting to pull away from Solo shrinking in himself. Looking a little confused Solo felt also hurt that Fox pulled so suddenly away from him.

"What's wrong Fox?" Solo asked softly with out trying to scare his little fox and also hiding the hurt that was inside him.

"I . . . . . . . . I th-think we sh-shouldn't do th-this . . . . .," the younger boy stuttered in fear, "I-it's wrong . . . . . . . ."

"Shhh," the older boy hushed gently finally understanding why he pulled away form him, "There is nothing wrong with showing how much we love each other and our affections."

Fox looked into Solo's eyes then the braided boy was pressed up against Solo cheek resting on his chest in a hug, holding tightly to his shirt.

Still is wrong," Fox whispered tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"No it isn't," Solo soothed softly, "here let me show you."

Before Fox could protest Solo captured his lips in a breath taking kiss once again silencing any arguments that may come out and soon the protests died in Fox to focused on this kiss, Solo's tongue past his willing Fox's lips. Finding the blue-eyed boy's shy tongue Solo encouraged Fox to be bolder around him. With this encouragement he started to explore the other boy's mouth. They both dueled with their tongues for dominance till they had to come up for air. Pulling Fox's shirt over his head and tossed it carelessly to the dirty floor. Then as soon as the shirt was pulled off he attacked the braided boy's chest with clumsy licks and sucks that left Fox shivering in joy. Going down further the blond boy came to meet Fox's little pink buds that hardened when he blew warm air on them. The blue-eyed boy gasped in surprise at how it made him feel. He clung to Solo's shoulders like it was a lifeline tightly when he took the rose bud into his mouth and started to suckle gently. Shortly Fox was moaning softly in pleasure.

"Solo . . . . . ., " he called out his name over and over breathlessly.

This only made the forest green eyed boy's desire increase more and started to give the braided boy's other bud the same treatment as he did with the other one. To Fox's disappointment Solo pulled away.

"Gods Fox you're so beautiful," Solo whispered to the young boy beneath him closely to his ear. "You're sure you want me to keep going? All you have to do is tell me to stop and I will if it means I can't touch you anymore."

"I . . . I . . . .," he was scared, confused and shuttering but he also felt desire for the older boy in font of him, "please . . . . . Solo . . . . . I . . . . .,"he trailed of and hugged Solo, tears falling like crystal rain from his eyes.

Solo returned the gesture. Pulling away a couple of minutes later to give his little fox a passionate kiss also kissing his tears away after. The blond boy removed his lover's ragged t-shirt, starting to undo Fox's pants. Pulling them down his slender hips then down his long smooth legs while kissing him all over his neck and chest. After removing all of Fox's clothes he disposed of his already. Laying the delicate braided boy gently on the lumpy mattress. He leaned over his lithe body and stopped to admire the beauty before him making Fox shed a deep red over his cheeks. Solo grabbed an old bottle of lotion that they found just in case they needed it for anything. Started coating his fingers with it because he didn't want to hurt his beautiful blue-eyed fox angel with out preparing him. Solo spread Fox's legs as far as they would go, putting on coated finger close to his little perk entrance.

"This is ganna hurt a little ok," he whispered softly, "I promise it will feel good afterwards," Fox just nodded urging him to continue.

Pushing his coated finger in as gently as he could, giving Fox soothing kisses. The cobalt eyed boy whimpered in pain with more tears welling up in his eyes trying to suppress the pain.

"Please! Solo it hurts!" Fox whimpered loudly, "Please stop! I-it hurts!"

"Shhhhhhh," Solo tried to sooth his lover, "It's almost over my fox, just a little bit more."

Suddenly Solo brushed something inside the braided boy that made him gasp in pleasure and arch his back. Pain forgotten and replaced with pleasure with a little discomfort. Solo brushed it again that had Fox gasping for air the pleasure was so intense for him. Already Solo had four fingers barred deep in the blue-eyed boy's love tunnel. He started to stretch and prepare Fox for the up coming act.

"Hmmmm . . . . .Solo . . . .," Fox purred in his throat.

Solo growled with possessiveness and couldn't wait any more, so he removed his fingers to Fox's displeasure and positioned his arousal at his entrance. Before pushing in he coated his dripping erotic with the lotion. Pushing in slowly into that little perked hole, Solo shut his eyes tightly and trying to control his rising desire to just push in roughly and pound the delicate and beautiful boy beneath him, but he held his control. Fox was moaning uncontrollably calling Solo's name out. When he was fully seated in that hot tight hole he didn't move for a while, waiting for Fox to adjust to the feel of him inside him. Fox wiggled a lot underneath the dirty blond, trying to get him to start moving. Couldn't take it any longer with Fox's movements, Solo started with a slow pace thrusting in and pulling out then pushing himself back down.

"Gods! Your so tight!" Solo hissed gritting his teeth.

"S. . .Solo . . . .p-please . . . . . .go . . . . .faster!" the braided boy shouted with desperation.

Solo picked up the pace, starting to moan louder Fox's name. They both shouted each other's name when they climaxed.

"Solo!"

"Fox!"

They both saw stars and nearly blacked out. Solo collapsed on top of the younger boy, they both panted deeply. He rolled off his fox and pulled he to his chest. Fox looked up into Solo's eyes full of trust and love. Solo returned the gaze. Then he noticed something different about Fox's eyes when he saw them. Fox closed his eyes and rested his head on Solo's chest and fell in to a peaceful slumber.

_'That's strange my foxes eyes are an amber violet_,' he thought while staring at his friend now lover in his arms. 'Hump, doesn't matter as long as he will be with me forever.'

Solo watched the beauty in his arms sleep for at lest two hours. He sighed in displeasure that he had to leave and get there breakfast. He pulled away from the slumbering person with out trying to wake him. The dirty blond boy dressed and went out to steal breakfast. But he didn't know that the worst gang was near by. Soon the boy will lose something special.

later . . . . . .

Fox woke to a noise near by. He didn't see his lover anywhere so he put his clothes on and went outside. He tensed up when he felt eyes on him and it was a kind feeling.

"Well look what we have here," a husky voice purred, "a stray L2 brat."

Now the amber violet eyed boy backed up and was ready to run if it got any dangerous.

"I don't think so pretty boy," he growled, snapping his fingers. His whole gang circled Fox quickly.

There was fear griping his heart he saw no escape. _'Solo where are you_,' he shouted mentally. The gang leader came up to him with a smirk and hunger in his eyes. The ugly man griped Fox's wrists and slammed him down on the ground. Fox was to shocked with the unexpected move.

"Don't worry to much I wont hurt to badly," he laughed madly.

Fox closed his eyes tightly and waited for the up coming rape. Nothing came though then he felt someone tackle the gang leader. He blinked and looked around and saw Solo fighting the leader on the ground, so far he was winning. Punching the leader into the wall then he turned to his fox.

"Are you alright Fox?" he asked worried to death.

"I-I'm fine," he replied a little shaken up but fine.

The rest of the gang just ran away when their boss was defeated. Solo walked to Fox and embraced him protectively.

"Why dn't cha' stay in the hid out?" he asked with no anger in his voice.

"Well I didn't find you and I just wanted to see if you were back," Fox said sheepishly.

Solo shook his head in amusement and smirked at his Fox's shyness all of a sudden. Unknown to them the leader was getting up to his feet in a really pissed off mood, even got madder on what he saw in front of him. Solo was kissing his fox passionately holding him in his arms. They pulled away for some air and stared into each other's eyes with smiles of their faces. The amber violet eyed boy's expression turned into horror when he saw the gang leader pull out a gun.

"Solo!" he shouted.

Everything was slow motion for Fox. When the gun set off, Solo turning to face the creep. Eyes widening when he knew the gun was fired. Fox saw the bullet barred it self into his lovers chest and blood flowing out rapidly. Fox was showered along with his clothes. Most of it splattered on his pale face. Fox was frozen in place eyes wide with disbelief on his face. He watched helplessly, Solo falling to the human made dirt. Then the same gang that ran away came back then but Fox didn't care because the person he loved most was gone. That was the last thing he remembered before blacking out.

Solo struggled to get up. _'Ah shit! I should of saw that comen . . . . . . . huh! Fox! Must not let that bastard touch him!' _he looked up and was pulled up by the pissed off leader and was thrown to the wall, pain coursed through his body, not got the chance to look for Fox.

"No one makes a fool of me!" he shouted in rage, "Boys beat him to a fucked up bloody plump!"

The gang that came back did just that. Fox was in a dark place and can only hear someone being beat harshly where he was at the moment.

Fox's head

_/What's . . . . . . .happening? . . . . . . .I don't remember. . . . . . ./_

_/Duo/_

Fox curled in on himself trying to remember. He was completely ignoring the call.

_/Duo? Is . . . . . . . . . that my name? . . . . . . . .can't remember . . . . . . /_

Curling tightly into a little ball and closing his eyes tightly to just forget, give up trying to remember.

_/Leave me alone . . . . . I don't understand . . . . . . . . . it doesn't matter anymore . . . . . . . . just want to sleep . . ./_

_/Fox/_

Opening his eyes at that voice he heard somewhere before but couldn't remember.

_/Someone caring is calling . . . . . . . .yes . . . . . . .my name is Fox right? . . . . . . Green forest eyes . . . . strong arms. . . . . . .blond hair. . . . . ./_

He was hearing the beating clearer now but it was still far away.

_/I . . . . . . .feel the person's . . . . .pain . . . . . . . why? . . . . . . .It hurts . . . . . ./_

_/Run Fox! Please/_

He didn't understand why he should run. Run from What? Lots of memories started to flood his mind.

_/Loving, caring, helping . . . . . . not alone, creases, kisses, held in the arms of the person that I love . . . . . . . . . Solo/_

outside of the darkness of Fox's thoughts

Solo looked up in fear as they stopped beating him half to death. It clicked to him that they had now focused on the frozen amber violet-eyed boy. The leader came up to the still frozen figure with lust in his eyes.

"No! Don't you get near him!" Solo growled through gritted teeth and hissing in pain. _'Why is he not moving! Gods please don't let him get hurt_,' he begged to the gods.

Then Solo noticed that his lover's eyes were as blank as like there was no life there. What was really strange to him was that there were streaks of silver that appeared in his hair.

"Shut the hell up lover boy!" the leader growled with anger, "I always get what I want and I want that beautiful body."

Forest green eyes widened in horror.

"Run Fox! Please!" Solo pleaded but there still was no response from his braided lover.

"Fuck! I'm getting tired of seeing your fucked up face," the leader hissed in annoyance, "I'll just end your miserable life right now!"

He lifted his gun ready to shot but was suddenly stopped by a pale purple of light that shown brightly behind him. Both males looked in the direction of the light to discover Fox was in the middle of it. More streaks of silver were appearing in his chestnut locks. His pupils were thin slits like a dragon or cat ready to pounce on its prey. Instead of human ears there was beautiful silver fox ears that perched beautifully on top of his chestnut silver streaked head. I seemed that his nails extended also to be more of claws then finger nails. Also he sprouted canine teeth and an extraordinary beautiful silver tail that was whooshing back and forth from anger. The whole gang stood in agape and had fear griping their hearts.

"What the hell is he!" the leader shouted in panic.

In a blink of an eye he blurred and appeared to the closest thug, griping the gang member's throat while digging his nails into the tender flesh of a struggling human. Struggling for breath the thug tried desperately to get away form the monster's clutches. Fox threw daggers into the opposite direction hitting a group of thugs that were still shocked in place by the beautiful fox demon in front of them. While you can hear agonizing screams from the bleeding group of men in the background also you can hear the sound of something crunching that was the sound of flesh and bone being torn apart. The thug that Fox had in his death grip was now limp in his grip dead. The dare fiery amber violet-eyed boy dug his claws into the helpless corpse's neck, blood coating over dried old blood on his arms and hands. Fox dropped the limp figure to the hard ground; bring his right hand to his open hungry mouth. Licking the blood off his hand greedily, soon his attention turned to the still screaming in agony men that he had thrown out of nowhere daggers at them. Once again he blurred out of sight and the next thing you know you see the amber violet-eyed demon tarring all of his preys apart. All of them were cowering anyway and begging for their pathetic lives but to their horror the demon in front of them gave no such mercy.

"Fox . . . .," Solo gasped in awe and a little bit of horror.

Solo noticed while Fox was tarring his victims apart that he had a smirk on his delicate lips that gave him the chills down his spin and wanted to kiss those full lips at the same time. Also there was an insane glint in his lover's eyes that was not even near being human or even sane for that matter. Suddenly pain engulfed him when he tried to get up, forgetting that he had a bullet engraved into his chest. Just as he was in pain Fox fell to one knee clutching his chest as Solo was in raging pain. This angered the demon side of Fox even more. Out of nowhere a member of the group that he had missed jumped out of the shadows seeing the opportunity to strike, started wrapping a thick chain around Fox's throat pulling as hard as he could. To the thug's surprise there was no effect on him only making his anger heighten. Griping the chain around his neck he snapped it in two tarring the abused piece of metal away form the frightened man throwing them to the ground. Spinning around to face the cowering thug Fox dug his teeth into the screaming man's shoulder drawing lots of blood and an agonizing scream form the man in front of him. Pulling away, there was glee in his eyes licking the blood that stained those desirable lips but still there was hunger in the amber violet eyes. After he finished killing all the gang members off in a not so pleasant way Fox turned his attention to the ugly cowering man. The gang leader did nothing but watch in horror as his gang meet their end. All you can see now was a graveyard with only one person standing in the middle of all of that chaos. Fox's tail was swishing back and forth from the excitement in his blood lust. The demon started to advance in Solo's and the gang leader's direction.

"Don't get any closer!" the ugly man shrieked in horror. Lifting his gun and started to fire at Fox but seemed there was a barrier around him that deflected the bullets. The ugly man's eyes widened in disbelief. Instead of trying again he aimed his gun at Solo's temple, "If you come any closer you can say goodbye to blonde," Fox stopped in his tracks, expression blank now on his beautiful pale face. The leader got his tough act together when he saw that he had the upper hand again, "So he means that much ta ya huh? Well if you want him then give me your body in return," all he did was smirk with pleasure when he saw that the boy in front of him struggle with him self to choose. Fox's head was tilted down hiding his face and eyes under a curtain of bangs. Blood was dripping from his hands and arms coating his ragged clothes and hair. Little drops slid down his temple, to his smooth pale cheek down his perfectly shaped chin. Even his beautiful silver ears and tail were splattered with human blood. The sight was breath taking like a war fox angel stood before them.

"F-Fox . . . . . don-. . .don't-t . . . . . do . . . . . .it," Solo gasped out through pained lips, "p-ple-please . . . . . run," Solo whispered from loss of blood and struggled to stay conscious.

"Shut the hell up!" the gang leader growled in irritation.

Suddenly Fox's head looked up and the gang leader gasped in horrified awe. The demon's eyes were glowing an intense red, smirking evilly showing off his sharp teeth. Fox started to advance again and the ugly leader was prepared to pull the trigger only to find out that he couldn't move his fingers or hand. Not only can't move those but also couldn't move his whole body anymore. Eyes widening in all out fear and started to blubber for mercy but all Fox did was come up to him like a predator would do to it's prey. Forcefully the leader was brought down to his knees before the fox demon in front of him. Lowering his lips to the wailing man's ear and whispered.

"Ka thek demples bal thek . . . .," that was all that the demon said silently in a cold voice.

Getting on with his prey lowered his lips to the now screaming man's throat on a vain that was pulsing with blood. Fox's canines extended two inches and opened his beautiful lips and buried his teeth into the inviting neck with his teeth, disappearing into the leaders flesh. The leader was screaming in agony but it all was cut off when the beautiful demon started to drink the blood. Fox felt the hot liquid of fire slide down his throat and it was feeding his blood lust. Pulling away the figure went limp and was dropped to the ground dead as his fallen gang. Turning towards Solo's struggling form he walked gracefully to the fallen boy and knelt down to him. Solo looked up smiling gently at his angel fox.

"We- . . . . . well . . . . looks . . . . . . . li-like ya can . . . h-hold ya . . . .own . . huh," struggled to talk, then he started to cough violently into his hand. When he drew his hand back it was splattered with blood.

"Mo zka ta luze domik," Fox replied in a foreign language that Solo didn't understand.

Solo looked at him in confusion at what he just said. But it didn't really matter to him. Solo lifted his hand and cupped Fox's blood splattered cheek gently stroking his thumb against the smooth skin lovingly. The demon just let Solo do what he wanted and blinking in a little bit of confusion.

"Fox . . . . . . rem-remember . . . . . . I'll always. . . . . . . . . l-love y-you," Solo whispered softly.

"Da sumzea cousemi dikmo ta zemi," Fox answered plainly, "Perdo mi luckizi zem dze lo ta pokei dzze kiliki."

Still not knowing what he was saying, every thing started to blur and he couldn't feel the pain no more. Solo welcomed the darkness with open arms. The last thing Solo ever hears was Fox saying something that had regret in the tone.

"Zota ke . . . .," Fox whispered.

End of part 2

Meanings:

Ka thek demples bal ka thek no one owns me, no one.

Mo zaka ta tuze domiki try not to talk anymore.

Ka sumzea couseimi dikmo ta zeimi I'm afraid your going to die.

Perdo mi luckiki zem dze lo ta pokei ezee kilkiki there is nothing I can do to stop the bleeding.

Zota ke forgive me.

Authors Notes: Maybe I should have kept going . . . . . nah its fun to see u guys get mad at me! Hee hee : ) So what do you think? Intense on the sex scene but hey what ya expect from reading too much yoai fictions for crying out loud! It took me long to write this fic because I was having a fight with myself weather or to not kill Solo. Yeah yeah it's sad but hey I was depressed then.

(Duo Maxwell comes charging in)

Duo: Why the hell did you kill my best friend!

Goddess D: (squeak) don't hit me!

(Solo comes in)

Solo: Duo, give D a break and relax its not like I really died.

(Goddess D hides behind Solo)

Duo: (pout) Well she didn't have to end it so soon though.

Solo: (smirk) at least I got a peace of that cute ass of yours.

Goddess D/Duo: (blush)

(Heero comes in)

Heero: What the hell do you mean you got a peace of his cute ass! (Growls at Solo)

Solo: (glares back) You know exactly what I mean!

(Heero grabs Duo possessively to him)

Heero: Mine!

(Goddess D sweat drops)

Goddess D: Hey get out! You don't come till next chapter!

Heero: (glares) . . . . . . . .

Goddess D: (sweats nervously) ha ha! Um . . . . . . . . . . . on with the story!

Duo: Hey! Where are you going!

(You can see Goddess D running away at 100 miles per hour)

Goddess D: Getting as far away from them as I can!

Duo: Hey wait for me!

(Solo & Heero look after them and sweat drops)

Solo: Um . . . .who ever catch Duo first owns him.

Heero: You're on.

(Both race after the fleeing duo) : )


	3. Chapter 3

**Running Away** part 3

After colony one nine six a war is raging between the colonies and the Earth Unified Nations. In secret the colonies are building weapons to help defend the colonies from earth's organization called Oz. They've chosen five individuals to pilot these suites they call Gundams. This takes place four years later after the death of Foxes friend and former lover. Abandoning his name and took up the name Duo to remember Solo bye. Now four years later he is being trained for one of the five gundams that was meant to defend the colonies. He was realized for his talent form a professor named professor G that was part of a group called the sweepers that salvage metal form recent battles and sell it. Before he joined the Sweepers he still lived on colony L2 on the streets, but was taken in by the Maxwell church.

Deep in space

"Yo Duo! Get your cute ass down here and help the rest of up!" one of the sweeper's members yelled out across the hanger.

"Yeah man, just because you're the future pilot of that gundam doesn't mean ya get the royal treatment," another shouted.

The first one that spoke had jet-black spiky hair and eyes. Had light tanned skin and very built mussels that any girl would woo over. He looked to be seventeen, eighteen years old. Had plain worn out jeans, t-shirt and sneakers. Right then he was looking for the braided boy in the cockpit of the gundam. The jet-black eyed teen's companion had his hands on his hips with a scowl on his handsome face. The young man had an unusual colored hair that was a light shad of lavender with beautifully stunning blue eyes. Also had the same built mussels and wore baggy black pants and tank top with work boots.

"Gohan did ya find him?" the blue eyed teen called out.

"I you mean physically, yes," Gohan replied uneasily, "He changed again."

"Just great," the blue eyed teen muttered, "who does it this time?" he asked with a little dread in his voice not really wanting to know.

"It's yours, Trunks," Gohan answered while climbing down the gundam, "remember I did it two months ago and hell he was on a colony so it was harder."

Trunks cursed that it was his turn but what other choice does he have? The onyx eyed teen now stood next to him with seriousness on his face.

"Remember Trunks he gets more and more violent every time he changes into that form," Gohan said, "So be very careful, Duo has no control over that body."

Now in serious mode the lavender haired teen nodded with understanding. Facing the large gundam in front of him, he swallowed a lump of nervousness and little bit of fear and moved forward.

"Hey Trunks!" Gohan called out, "what would you like roses or daises?"

Trunks turned around and looked at Gohan in confusion.

"What for?" he asked in curiosity.

"For your funeral," Gohan replied with a big smile on his face.

Trunks fell over with a huge sweat drop on his forehead. Picking himself up off the ground with an angry face. Trunks walked over to his friend and hit him over the head hard.

"Ow! What the hell did you do that for!" he complained rubbing at the lump that was forming.

"Cause you're an asshole that's why!" Trunks growled out.

Grumbling to himself about his friend's stupidity. Trunks climbed to the cockpit and peered inside with caution now. What he saw nearly took his breath away, also made him almost fall off the giant machine. In the dim lit cockpit Trunks could see two glowing amber violet eyes that were unfocused. Every time he had to do this, his breath comes in shallowly and his heart picks up its rate. Gazing at the beautiful sight in front of him dazed him a bit wit that gorgeous silver tail, streaked with chestnut brown fur swishing back and forth. The perfect shaped full lips with the long soft looking silver hair that was also streaked with chestnut brown hair.

"Trunks?" a confused voice called out.

Snapping out of his daze Trunks looked up to meet sane amber violet eyes. Duo lifted his hands in front of his face to find that they were more like claws. Then touching the top of his head to find very soft fox ears. Turning a little blue he brought his hands slowly down to his lower back to find a fluffy fox tail just above his butt crack. Duo's face was beat red just then knowing that his tail ripped his pants on his butt. Curling up on himself holding his knees tightly to his chest and rocked back and forth slowly. Trunks was still a bit taken aback by the discovery that Duo said his name stead of attacking him.

"What happened to me?" Duo whispered helplessly in confusion, "Is this really me? Is this what I turn into that you mentioned?"

Trunks opened his mouth to answer but closed it not really knowing were to begin. He had no clue on what to say now that Duo had control of that form now. Trunks gasped when he saw tears falling down his friend's cheeks for the first time. Approaching the curled up Duo, reached out slowly unsure if his friend would even want to be comforted by him. Duo started to sob holding tighter to himself. That was all he could take, Trunks rushed to his friend's side and gathered Duo up into his arms. Instead of pushing him away Duo clung to Trunks' shirt tightly. Resting his chin on Duo's head trying not to irritate one of the ears and started to rock back and forth while whispering soothing words to calm the crying demon down.

"Its ok Duo . . . . . . you don't have to be afraid," Trunks spoke, "I will always be there when you need me."

Pulling away to look at Trunks with watery eyes. Leaning in Duo brushed his lips against Trunks' lips then pulled away. Trunks was shocked and in disbelief that he kissed him.

"I . . . . . I don't want you to be there when I need you," Duo whispered while looking into Trunks' eyes, "I want you to stay with me . . . . forever."

"Duo . . . . .," he whispered in awe.

Smiling gently he drew the young teen to him and pressed their lips together. Pulling away and brought his hand up cupping Duo's check stroking it lovingly.

_'He is just like him_,' Duo thought, _'I will try my hardest to protect him.'_

"Hey Duo I know this is a little early but do you want to share beds?" he asked with a little hesitation.

Trunks' checks were a little red from asking that question. Duo blinked at the older teen in front of him with his beautiful demon eyes. Smiling gently Duo nodded his head and wrapped his arms around Trunks' neck; bring their lips for another passionate kiss. Parting Trunks lifted his newfound lover into his arms climbing out of the cot pit. Looking around Trunks didn't see Gohan anywhere in the hanger or any other mechanic. Shrugging it off and thinking that his friend evacuated the place for the men's safety. Trunks looked down to find Duo was sleeping peacefully in his strong arms laying his head on his shoulder and cheek resting on his chest. He smiled at this, placing a small kiss on his forehead. Walking to the plat form that was near the gundams out stretched hand. Once on it he pushed the down button with his elbow. Now in his room he laid the delicate teen down on his bed. Lying next to Duo he wrapped his arms around his lover and just watched him sleep.

_'I'm the luckiest man on earth_,' he thought and drifted off to sleep.

In different dimension

"It has finally begun," a shadowy figure whispered, "A being form another world is suppose to come and save this world form the evil that has already caused destruction."

"Are you sure that this light of heaven is really going to come Goten?" the other whispered.

"Yes it will Trunks, yes it will."

Back to other dimension(Duo's Dream)

_/Where am I/_

Duo was walking endlessly through thick fog. Suddenly he was not alone. Looking up Duo gasped on what he saw in front of him. It was his human form while he was still in his demon form. When the other him smiled at his surprise it was really disturbing to Duo.

_/Who . . . . who are you/ _Duo asked a little frightened.

_/What the hell do ya mean! I'm you stupid/ _the other Duo scolded putting his hands on his hips.

_/If you are me then who am I/ _he asked not frightened anymore, now he pondered this out loud and blinking intensely at his double.

The human Duo fell over with a big thump on to the ground. Picking himself up quickly and brushing himself off.

_/You are you dumb ass/ _he shouted in frustration.

(funny take outs put in)

(/You didn't have to be so MEAN/ the demon Duo started to cry tears coming in water falls.

All this played out in a comical scene and both were in chibi mode.

/I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry/ the human Duo tried to make the hysterical crying Duo demon to stop that awful noise as quick as possible.

/(Sniff) you really mean . . .(sniff) . . . that/ the demon asked eyes still watery.

/No/ the human muttered to himself.

/I heard that! You big meany/ once again the demon started the water works.

/I mean of course I mean it/ he cried out in alarm not wanting another load cry.

/You do/ the demon smirked evilly.

/Yes./ the human squeaked.

Author: Ok lets get back on track I had my fun: )

_/You are you dumb ass/ _he shouted in frustration.

_/Are you sure I'm me/ _Duo asked the obvious.

Smirking and standing up proudly_ /I may run, I may hide, but I never tell a lie/ _stepping closer to the demon Duo he lip locked with him.

(funny take out put in)

(/YOU PERVERT/

SMACK

/WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR/

/You kissed me! Who knows I could be your brother/

/That's not my call you bitch I was just following the script/

/Oh . . . . . . opps sorry. . . . . . . .! What did you call me you bastard/

/You hared me you slut/

Author comes in.

/People please get back to the script or I'll make you both get down with your worst enemies like Cell and or that weird guy what's his name Hucule/

/NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO/ both of them shout in horror.

/Good. Be good little boys and continue the story : ) /

Author: I couldn't resist! Hee hee : )

Smirking and standing up proudly _/I may run, I may hide, but I never lie/ _stepping closer to Duo he lip locked with him. Amber violet eyes widened in shock at the action. Jerking away Duo stared at the other him in shock for a while till be noticed that he was not in his demon form anymore and the other was. The other Duo now in demon form was smirking with a bit of something in his eyes that Duo couldn't place but made him afraid once again.

_/Don't be scared little Duo/ he soothed the skittish teen. /I'll let you have this one free but next time I will expect something in return./_

Walking way from the speechless boy and started to fade into the fog. Snapping out of it Duo yelled out after him.

_/Hey wait! Can I call you a different name cause I don't want to keep calling you the other me/ _Duo called out.

_/Ya can call me Yin for now/ _Yin replied _/Till then I'll see you in the future./_

Now gone Duo was all alone.

_/What do I do now/ _Duo asked himself in worry.

_/Duo/_

Looking around to see who was calling him but didn't find anyone.

_/Duo wake up its time to meet the pilot of Zero./_

Real World

"Huh?" Waking from the wired dream to find Trunks smiling down at him.

"Good morning sleepy head," Trunks joked.

"Yeah good morning to you too," Duo mumbled and ducked into the blankets.

Trunks chuckled and lifted the blankets and started to tickle Duo under the blankets. Laughing uncontrollably Duo tried to get away from the torturing tickle hands.

"Trunks! Ha ha ha . . (gasp) . . Stop! Ha ha ha!" Duo pleaded helplessly.

"Do you give up then?" Trunks asked smiling wickedly.

"Ha ha ha ha ha . . . Never (gasp) . . .!" Duo shouted.

Knocking Trunks off the bed and tackled him when he got up. Both tumbled to the floor sprawled laughing with joy. Duo was on top of Trunks straddling his hips, both staring into each other's eyes. Duo leaned down and kissed Trunks passionately. Trunks lifted both of them up to the bed without breaking the kiss. Laying Duo down on the bed Trunks stopped to ask a silent question that a asked through the eyes. All Duo did was nod in answer. Trunks started to unbutton Duo's black priest like shirt along with the white under button down shirt. Duo was doing the same and after getting Trunks' shirt off he started to unbutton the older teens jean pants, unzipping it the braided boy touched the smooth but strong chest hesitantly. Both were exploring each other's body finding each other's pleasure spots. All of there clothes were scattered all over the room, tossed carelessly that even some landed on the lamps, night stands and even through the bathroom door that was connected to Trunks' room.

Duo flipped them over wit him on top wit his tail swishing back and forth playfully, with mischief in his amber-violet colored eyes. Duo started to kiss down Trunks' neck, nipping, licking playfully and making Trunks moan in pleasure. Trunks didn't notice the evil mischief in Duo's eyes. Bring his little canines to the right side of Trunks' neck smiling evilly, biting on his lover's neck that drew blood. Trunks gasped out of surprise.

"Duo!" Trunks gasped out, "Man I didn't know you were the bite your lover type."

Lapping at the wound tenderly, then started to lick down the older teen's chest leaving his mark that signs that Trunks belonged to him and only him. Duo finally reached his goal and his prize was right in front of him standing proudly. Licking his lips Duo took the whole thing into his mouth. Trunks threw his head back in all out pleasure and started to moan loudly. Duo was deep throating Trunks' arousal and swirling his tong around it. The older teen griped the sheets tightly trying to control himself. Just then Duo pulled away climbing back up his body and placed a kiss on his lover's lips. Trunks could taste himself on Duo's tong and it turned him on even more. Duo came up to Trunks' ear and whispered in it.

"Trunks I want you inside me," whispering huskily.

As much as Trunks wanted to just pound into that lithe body he couldn't do it. Trunks didn't want to hurt Duo on their first time. He wanted it to be perfect for both of them.

"Duo I can't," Trunks replied in a little sadness.

Duo stared at the teen in front of him in confusion. Taking it as a rejection Duo pulled away, got up and gathered his clothes throwing them on. Duo to walk out the door and it finally hit Trunks that Duo took what he said as a rejection. Scrambling out of the bed throwing his clothes on, then he went after the fleeing demon Fox. Out of the door Trunks looked back and forth in the condors and spotted a silvery chestnut streaked tail slip around the corner. While chasing after it Trunks was trying to find the words to say to him.

"Duo! I . . . . . . huh!" Trunks turned the corner and a flash of light purple light engulf Duo for a few seconds. When the light disappeared and reviled a human form Duo. _'Wow . . . . . . I never saw him change back before. . . ,' _Trunks thought.

Just then Gohan opened his door three doors down where they were.

"Hey what was that light?" he called out.

Since no one was answering so Gohan came up to Duo and noticed his eyes were blank. Worried Gohan shook Duo's shoulders and tried to snap him out of it.

"Duo? Duo snap out of it," Gohan said worrying even more still shaking him.

Shaking his head from the daze he was in and looked up into Gohan's onyx colored eyes.

"Huh? What happened?" Duo asked. Looking down at his hands. He noticed he changed back , "I'm back to myself now huh?"

Making sure, Duo patted the top of his head, brought his braid in front of him to inspect if there was any silver hair in his thigh length chestnut hair. Not finding any he turned to Gohan with sorrow in his eyes. Caught off guard Gohan found Duo in his arms in a blink of an eye and he was shaking a little. Eyes widening a little because he saw tears streaming down his cheeks. Hesitantly Gohan wrapped his arms around him confortblely. Looking up he spotted Trunks a few feet away standing there giving him a look that puzzled him. It seemed it was jealousy, possessiveness, and regret all put together.

_'Why is he mad? What's going on between them?' _he asked himself, _'Man, did this start when I was gone just for a couple of hours?' _Getting a little frustrated he pushed it all out of his mind not really wanting to think about it.

"Hey Trunks I'm going to get Duo cleaned up for the meeting, can you cover for me on my duties?" Gohan asked hopefully, while also noticing Duo tensed up in his arms when he was aware that Trunks as near by.

"Sure," Trunks mumbled.

"Thanks your a life saver," Gohan said relived and started to guide Duo to his room. Closing the door and leaving Trunks alone in the ships condor.

Walking back to the Gundam's hanger to get started on his shift, he was silent till he reached the hanger. Trunks hands were put into fists once he reached the hanger door, swiftly he punched the wall as hard as he could.

"Damn it!" he shouted, "How could I been so stupid!"

Cursing at himself for not explaining to Duo about what he said now he will never have a second chance.

_'I can't believe he didn't even look at me,' _Trunks thought, _'I didn't mean to hurt him! But I . . . . . . . ,' _his train of thought was interrupted when he saw a young teen around Duo's age. He had brown messy mop of hair, a strong frame with well built muscles but he was shorter then he was. Also wore spandex and a green tank top along with weird yellow sneakers. The teen was staring at Duo's gundam silently.

"Hey you, your not suppose to be here," he called out.

The teen looked up form his observation of the gundam and Trunks noticed that he had cobalt colored eyes that held no emotion in it. It sent chills down his spin to see that look again on someone else. Not to long ago Duo had that same expression when he came out of the super advance physical training room that Doctor G made just for Duo, which was his first and last time he was going to be in there when he stayed that way for a month. Pushing that to the back of his mind he approached the stoic teen.

"What are you doing here? This is a restricted area," Trunks explained, "Your not allowed to be down here."

He stood silent not answering the question. It annoyed Trunks to no end when people think they are to good to talk to a low rate mechanic. Ready to burst out in anger but a old man came out of the shadows nearly scaring the shit out of him.

"Heero there you are my boy," the old man said, "I see you've found 02's gundam. It's quit the piece of machinery."

Trunks was confused at that moment and was getting irritated really quickly. The old man finally noticed him and turned to him.

"Oh you must be one of the mechanics that work on the gundam," he assumed, "How rude of me I haven't formally introduced myself. I'm Professor James but you may call me Professor J most people do. This young lad beside me is my candidate for gundam 01 Heero Yuy."

Finally knowing whom they were Trunks felt a little foolish and embarrassed. Bowing his head in apology for any disrespect.

"I'm really sorry bout that," Trunks laughed nervously, "I'll show you to Professor G's office now."

Leading them to the office to wait for Professor G to come and get them. Trunks stayed with them and asked a couple of questions, well asked Professor J because Heero hadn't said a word as they waited.

Gohan's room

"Duo! What's taking you so long!" Gohan yelled through the bathroom door, "I'd say it already been a century has pasted!"

"Keep your damn boxers on!" Duo shot back sarcastically, "Don't get your panties in a bunch . . . . sheesh and how am I going get done when a impatient person is yelling at me!"

"Hump . . . . back to his goofy self now," Gohan chuckled then smiling gently, "I'm glad . . . . . "

_'I don't know why but it hurts me to see him sad, hurt, scared and even a little down_,' he thought, _'No matter what I will always protect him even if it coast my life.' _Just then Duo came out nude to the waist and had a towel wrapped around his hips with also a towel around his slim shoulders. The scene in front of him mesmerized Gohan.

"Hey group starer are you going to help me or just stare?" Duo sarcastically teased in had with brush and rubber band.

"No of coarse I'll help," Gohan chuckled taking the brush from him and motioned Duo to sit down on his bed.

Sitting down Duo dried his long beautiful chestnut hair with the towel that was on his shoulders. Pulling all of his hair back Gohan started to brush Duo's hair from the bottom gently like petting a newborn kitten.

_'It's been so long since I let anyone brush my hair_,' Duo thought, _'To long . . . . . sister . . . . . Helen,' _lost in thought he didn't notice the worried expression on Gohan's face.

"Duo are you ok?" he asked worryingly.

"Huh?" snapping out of it Duo looked up, "What did ya say?" he asked blinking innocently.

"I said are you ok?" a little relived that he responded.

"Yes why?" he asked looking up into Gohan's eyes searching for something but not really knowing what he was searching for.

Still brushing Duo's chestnut locks replied, "Well you were silent and that's not you ya know . . . "

"Sorry, I was just thinking that you are the first person I ever let brush or even touch my hair," Duo explained, "You see no one has ever touched my hair since I was very little . . . . but I lost the person I so cared for then I lost two more in my life," Duo's violet eyes where clouded by memories of the past.

_'Wow his is right I never seen anyone touch it . . . . . but why didn't he let anyone touch or brush it for him for so long?' _Gohan thought to himself, _'Who were the three people that he lost?' _lost it thought Duo noticed Gohan stopped brushing.

"Gohan? Ya still with me?" Duo asked peeking up at his companion.

Snapping out of it he answered, "Yeah I'm still here lets get you dressed and I'll braid your hair last K, if ya don't mind," Gohan asked a little unsure.

"K, I'll go get my clothes on be back before you can say hairy pickles that did eat my balls!" Duo chirped laughing at Gohan's expression of surprise.

Shaking his head, picking up the towel left behind and threw it at Duo's face, "Go get changed you chatter box!"

"Ok, ok I'm going!" Duo retreated to the bathroom where his clothes a waited him.

Gohan chuckled shaking his head while rubbing his tired eyes, "Man it's been a long day and its is barely only half of the day. . . . . . I'm getting to used to this . . . . ."

Professor G's lab

"It's finally finished, " G said to himself, "I just hope Duo is ready for this."

Walking out of the lab towards the office where he will meet his guests that will witness his new invention.

End of part 3

Author: Goddess of Death

Well that wraps up chapter 3 for now . . . . . . . . . . AHHHHHHH! I can't take it, I want Duo anyone to get laid! Hell I'll even make our so loved Duo get raped by Heero! . . . . . . -- . . . . . . . . (that was so uncool) I think I'm going to lose it . . . . . . . . well stay tune I'll get on the next chapter right away!

Next time: Will Trunks get the chance to explain to Duo what he meant? . . . . . . . . . NO! Duo has an encounter with his past that he doesn't want to remember. Hold on not only that is bad but the federation OZ has found out where to find 02 and wants to capture him. What else can go wrong . . . ? . . . . Ok there so more things that can go wrong it will coast a life.

**Stay tune I say or you'll miss out!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Running Away **part 4

"What is taking my old friend so long?" J asked impatiently.

"Who are you calling old 'old' friend?" G walked in hands in his lab coat, "Your dismissed Trunks."

"Mum . . . . . Ok, it was nice meeting you Professor J," Trunks replied now walking out.

"Same here my boy, same here," J called out.

Now that Trunks was gone they could get down to business. J and G's expressions turned dead serious.

"I finished the project sooner then I thought . . . . . . it is ready to be tested but . . . .," G trailed off.

"But what? Is there a problem?" J asked in puzzlement.

"Well there is but not with the machine only the potential candidate," G replied, "I don't know if pilot 02 is ready for this yet he may have the physical strength and stamina for it but not the mind for it . . . "

"G why not let Heero test it? He is strong in body and mind," J suggested.

"No, this was specifically made for 02 because he has something that will amaze you that no living life form has ever seen in centuries . . . . what I have seen inspired me to create what I have now," G scolded with a cold glint in his eyes.

A little insulted J answered with challenge, "Well let's see this extraordinary strength that is in 02," J said smugly.

Shaking his head in disapproval of his old friends attitude, "Very well I'll call Duo to the new training room," G walked to a phone on the wall and dilled a number.

"Bring Duo to the training room," G demanded then silence, "Bring him to the new one . . . . . . yes it is finished, now hurry up," hanging up and turned to the two people in the room.

_'I really hope he is ready . . . . . or this would have been for nothing. . . . '_

Gohan's room

"Which training room?" Gohan asked over the phone while Duo was trying to put one shoe on while trying to brush his teeth, braid swinging back and forth with his movements.

"Yes sir we are leaving right now," Gohan replied.

Hanging up, turning to Duo he chuckled at Duo's attempted to put a shoe on while brushing his teeth.

"What the Hell are you laughing at," Duo mumbled through his toothbrush, "Was the G?"

"Yes it was and we have to go to the new training room A.S.A.P," Gohan said.

"Then what the Hell are we waiting for?" Duo chirped done with brushing his teeth and putting his shoe on, bouncing in his walk braid bouncing along with him.

Both walked out of Gohan's room and headed for the training room that G instructed. Though the whole walk Duo chattered nonstop. Almost there Gohan nearly went nuts with all of that talking to last him two life times.

"Duo."

"And they said I smell like a . . . . "

"Duo."

"I was going to mop the floor with him just then . . . . ."

"Duo!"

"The bastard got a hit at me and . . . "

Getting really irritated Gohan shouted in Duo's ear to get his attention.

"DUO!" Gohan shouted in frustration.

"What!" Duo shrieked nearly jumping out of his skin, "Why the fuck did you shout in my ear! That damn hurt man," duo wined while rubbing at his right ear.

"We're here," Gohan gritted out.

" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Oh," was Duo's intelligent answer.

Standing in front of the training hall Duo entered first suddenly the door slammed shut. Turning around Duo didn't see Gohan any where, _'Guess he didn't make it passed the door . . . . . . G did say I'm the only person that can go in here,' _shaking it off, he continued forward.

G's Office

-Beep, beep, beep-

"Well let the training begin," G replied grimly.

Walking to his desk G pushed a red button. Out a wall separated to reveal screens that viewed different sections of the new training room. In the top left screen you can see duo walking forward unsure what he was up against or what to do.

Heero was watching the screen intensely taking an interest in 02 know as Duo Maxwell. Cobalt blue eyes never leaving the beautiful person on the screen. G motioned both Heero and J to take a seat and they all sat and waited watched what would happen.

In training room

So far all Duo had to do was dodge traps, hack into rooms, and fight programmed fighting robots.

"So far so good," Duo whispered to himself a bit uneasy just then. "What's wrong with me?"

Duo felt a little dizzy, stumbling a little. Without warning a flood of memories was shown before him. Eyes widening, it was his past that he so tried to forget passing though his head.

"NO!" Duo shouted closing his eyes throwing his hands on his head gripping it in pain, "I don't want to remember!"

-Flash-

"Shall we make'em confess?" A solider said, smirking evilly.

"Hey Wait!" a shout behind them drew their attention to a young boy, "All you wants one mobile suit!" the young boy sneered at the soldiers.

"Huh?" the solider said in surprise.

"I'll go steal one for you!" he replied angrily lifting his arm and pointed out the churches doors, "And in return, I want you guys to get out of here!"

Looking at the nun he so cared for then turned back to the soldiers in front of him.

"This is supposed to be a peaceful place!" the young boy yelled, "You're not welcome here!"

"Humph, the brats talking non-sense," the solider smirked in amusement.

"I may run, and I may hide . . . . But I don't tell lies like you guys," the replied glaring at them in hatred.

"Say what!" the solider shouted in insult at his comment.

"Duo!" the nun shouted, "Don't . . . .," she was about to get off the floor.

"Don't worry Sister Helen," Duo smiled ready to bolt out the door. Turning to the soldiers. "One mobile Suit! Coming right up!"

"Duo!" Sister Helen shouted after Duo, but she was to slow he was gone and all she could do now was wait.

-Flash-

"Sister Helen!" Duo shouted in pain. "I don't want to remember damn it! AHHH! Father Maxwell!"

Shaking his head violently the more he fought the more he remembered.

-Flash-

Running head on into the base Duo was fired upon.

"If you want a war so much," Duo continued shouting, "then why don't you jerks all go fight each other!"

-Flash-

"I hate you right now G!" Duo shouted in anger.

-Flash-

Now that Duo had the mobile suit he drove it back to the church in a big armory truck rushing and hitting anyone who got in his way.

"I'm only alive through luck anyway," he told himself, "If someone's gonna do the dirty work, it should be me. . . . ."

-Flash-

"No. . . ." Duo whispered, "This . . . . . .can't be . . . . . ."

The young Duo stood before the Maxwell Churches ruins. Walking slowly through the ruin, tears were building up behind his eyes.

"D. . .Duo . . .," a voice struggled to speak.

"Huh?" running as fast as his little legs could he found the person that was calling his name.

"I'm . . . . glad . . . . you're safe," he person on the ground whispered hoarsely.

"Sister!" Duo shouted hurrying to her side, dropping to his hands and knees.

Sister Helen was battered and was losing a lot of blood. Cuts and bruises painted her exposed skin that looked sickly pale.

"Don't make us worry like that," Sister Helen replied hoarsely. "Father was . . . . . worried about you . . . . even to the end . . . . "

"I-I'll go get a doctor!" Duo stuttered but didn't move form Sister Helen's side for fear she would die before he got back.

"Th-the alliance came . . . . and attacked, but we . . . . . couldn't leave . . . . the church," she explained weakly.

"W-was it my fault!" Duo asked guiltily. "Because I stole the mobile suit from the Alliance?" he did not get an answer though.

"F-Father was so noble, " Sister Helen smiled. "H-He kept . . . . . preaching peace. . . . "

"That's not noble! That's just dumb!" he yelled. "What's the point if he's dead now!" Duo was at the brink of tears.

"Duo . . . . .," Sister Helen brought her hand up to Duo's cheek and said, "M-May you . . . . have God's . . . . . blessing . . . . . ."

Now gone her had fell to the ground limply non-moving. Then Duo shed his tears, staring at Sister Helen's dead body, still not believing it that Father Maxwell and Sister Helen where both gone. But it all sunk into his mind. . . . . . . . It was his fault.

"UUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

-Flash-

"Why . . . . . ?" Duo asked to no one in general. "Why did you take them away . . . . . Sister, Father . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Solo," Duo was flooded with the memories of Solo's death as well as Sister's and Father's.

Remembering when he got shot. He couldn't take it anymore, be so helpless. Not able to say any of them. Suddenly a giant robot different from the others appeared. It was more advanced then the other ones and a lot deadly.

G's office

"Who is he talking to?" J asked interested.

"No one but his past dear J," G replied, "I was afraid this would happen."

First time speaking Heero asked plainly, "What do you mean by that?" Heero asked stonily.

"Well . . . . .," G never got the chance to finish due to Duo speaking again.

Training room

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Duo was laughing insanely, head thrown back in laughter. "You thought you could break me?" Duo said sarcastically. "Well you succeeded."

Lifting, his eyes, they saw glowing intense red eyes staring at the camera. His whole body was soon engulfed in dark red light and started to change within it. Instead of silver streaks in his hair it was fully dominated by silver with pure amber yellow eyes. After his transformation he let lose a destructive attack. Energy was building up around his, releasing it with forceful strength. It engulfed the jumbo robot and everything around him. In return it took out all of the cameras that were too installed in there.

Out in the Hall

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

-Sector C destroyed-

-Shutting down section C generators-

The whole airship was shaking badly with red lights a blazing danger. Gohan was in the hanger with Trunks at the time.

"What's going on!" Trunks shouted above the blaring alarms.

I'm not sure but Duo is in that sector!" Gohan shouted back and stared to run to the ruins of sector C.

Sector C

"I can't see a thing G," J stated in annoyance.

"Don't be so hasty J, I just have to code in the backup power," G scolded.

Heero just stood a couple of feet away from the scientist. Looking around the pile of rubble he spotted Duo slumped up against the wall passed out, not even a scratch was on him and still in his demon form. Walking away from the old men and couscous came up to the sleeping demon. For some reason Heero was drawn to him. He reached out slowly cupping the slumbering demon's check. Heero couldn't take his cobalt blue eyes away from the beautiful from in front of him. On in pulse he knelt even more nearing Duo's face eyes glazed over with the first emoting he had ever shown in many years. Closing his eyes his lips met the softness of Duo's lips. Just then amber eyes opened in surprise at the feeling he was experiencing. Duo's eyes were where half lidded now, enjoying the kiss then his eyes glowed a soft gold and transported them into a diminution that was created by Duo's will. Heero pulled away not saying anything, but only spoke through his eyes. Magically a bed appeared out of no where. While Heero held Duo in his arms walking to the bed, the demon's silver braid swinging as they moved, along with his silvery tail wrapped around Hero's left thigh. Laying the fox demon on the bed's silky sheets. Climbing on Heero settled down next to Duo. Both of them just stared at each other not moving or nothing. Heero broke the silence. (Yes very surprising since Heero talk much).

"What's your name?" Heero asked even if he already knew.

"I don't remember . . . . .," Duo replied in a whisper looking away.

Reaching out Heero cupped Duo's cheek turning him to look at him.

"Do you want to know?" Heero asked gently. Seeing that he nodded his head he answered, "Its Duo Maxwell . . . . ."

Taking that in he turned and looked at the never ending space above him, "what is your name?" Duo asked.

"My names . . . .," he hesitated, "Heero. Heero Yuy."

"Have you ever felt so alone?" the young demon asked out of the blue.

" . . . . . . . . .all the time, ever since I was a child," Heero said distantly.

Duo looked up at him and learned in, placing a kiss on his lips. Parting Duo laid down upon the bed, bringing Heero on top of him. Duo came in for another kiss that would change his for life.

Gohan arriving

(Huff) (Huff)

_'Please let him be ok_,' Gohan thought pleadingly.

Running down the condors towards the destroyed sector. Trunks right behind him worried as he was. Slamming though the stuck door he was finally in. Spotting the professors going through the rubble but didn't see Duo in sight anywhere.

"Professor G! Where is Duo?" Gohan asked urgently.

Looking up from his observation of the room he just shook his in answer. Gohan and Trunks where not just yet give up hope yet, so the searched for about an hour. Still there was no sign of Duo. Doctors where already gone since they had other things to do about the damages.

"Gohan we looked everywhere. Face it, he's not here ok. Maybe we should give up," Trunks replied plainly and a little uncertain.

Gohan froze then, not moving from where he was. Standing up form his crouched position on the ground, hands at his side limply hanging, back turned away from Trunks.

"How can you say that?" Gohan asked gently.

"Huh?" Trunks was caught off guard with that question making him feel sick of himself. Looking down in shame that he gave up so soon.

"If we where in his place he would never quit just like that Trunks. Duo would keep fighting till he found us," Gohan laughed, "Hell, after he would find us he would say 'Hey here have you been?' or 'I have been looking for you young man!' some smart ass remark like that . . . . . . . . . ."

"Gohan . . . . . . I . . . . . .," Trunks hesitated, "I still think maybe we should give up."

Catching the younger teen off guard once again, Gohan swiftly slammed Trunks up against the nearest wall. he glared at Trunks straight into those surprised blue eyes. Fisting is shirt in anger, faces inches away from one another.

"I wouldn't have ever thought of you as a quitter Trunks," Gohan replied icily. Softly he pulled away from him closing his eyes, tried to calm himself down. Taking a deep breath and looked up at the younger teen once more. "I'm sorry Trunks. Its just Duo is the only family I have including you. I-I don't want to lose another one I love," Gohan sighed in sadness, "I've noticed changes in Duo after he came back from the hanger. Trunks I got to know what's going on between you and Duo."

Trunks tensed at that and looked away form his older friend.

"Something did happen didn't it Trunks," Gohan stated plainly, not asking.

"It's no big deal, I just have to talk to him, sort it out with him, that's all," Trunks replied still not looking at Gohan.

Already getting mad again, Gohan started yelling at Trunks knowing that his young friend was not being totally honest with him.

"What do you mean no big deal!" Gohan shouted in anger, "Duo was in depression and withdrawal when he came to me!"

"It's none of your business Gohan!" Trunks shouted back in defiance, "Get the hell off my case!"

"Fuck! Trunks what did you do to hurt him!" Gohan was not about to give up just yet with this arguing.

"I didn't mean to hurt him," Trunks whispered silently.

Crossing his arms about his chest, Gohan glared at the teen for even thinking of hurting Duo that was almost like a brother to them.

"You're full of shit! Why the hell do you even care that you hurt him Trunks!" Gohan sneered.

Trunks balled his hands into fists, grinding his teeth together in anger.

"CAUSE I LOVE HIM DAMN IT!" Trunks shouted in unbelievable rage, "There I said it! Happy now Gohan!"

Gohan was in silent shock, staring at Trunks in disbelief. Trunks was about to say something but was interrupted by an explosion off to the side of the room. Both turned towards the direction of the explosion. Black smoke arose everywhere around them, but both teenagers when to check out what exploded. When the smoke cleared they gasped when they saw Duo in the middle of it. He was holding a limp figure in his arms. Duo's eyes where glowing an intense red, but not the red as paint, but as red that was not natural, the color of blood.

"Gohan why is his eyes glowing? He's not in his demon form," Trunks spoke still socked and mesmerized by those murderous eyes.

"Shh!" Gohan hushed. "Don't move Trunks or you'll die."

Puzzled by that Trunks looked back at the red eyed Duo in front of him. He noticed a few more things about Duo that made his eyes widen. At the corner of his mouth was blood slowly sliding down to his chin. The person in his arms was that teenager Trunks met in the hanger named Heero with serious injuries no his neck and looked deathly pale. Blood was falling from two puncture wounds from the limp figure's neck.

Gohan saw the same things Trunks noticed. Shacking his head in denial.

"No he couldn't have killed him," Gohan whispered. "He wouldn't ever hurt anyone on purpose."

"Gohan he's not breathing," Trunks answered in shock, "Duo did this to him? It can't be. . . . . ."

Duo was still standing there still as a statue. Then he looked up straight into Trunks and Gohan's soul. It gave them an icy chill down their spines.

Both noticed Duo's red eyes where dimming, turning back to there original violet color, drooping low and he started to sway a little on his feet. Duo fell to his knees sorrow filling his eyes along with tears sliding down his round, soft checks. Eyes fully closing into slumber and fell forward, Heero still in his arms unconscious.

Other dimension

"It's been seven years since that incident," Epelios whispered to himself, "and here I am trying to forget it."

Epelios was in the Crystal Palace o the Moon family thinking of the past. Sitting at a wide window sill, left knee up against his chest while his other one dangled at the edge. Arms holding a kitten in his hands. Epelios was leaning against the side of the window, his beautiful angel wings at rest behind him, giving off a soft white glow. Light orange eyes admiring the palace gardens.

"Oh, there you are Epelios!" a childish voice squealed.

A little pink haired girl came up to the angel standing by his right with a small smile gracing her lips. She had big dark pink eyes, a childish face, a weird styled hair put into oval shaped buns on the sides of her head, while the rest of it came out of the buns like ice cream, wearing a royal dress that indicated she was the princess.

Epelios stood up and bowed to his princess. Soon setting the kitten down to roam on its own.

"Princess Rini what do you ask of me?" Epelios spoke in a smooth voice.

"Epelios you can stop doing that," Princess Rini Giggled. "You're going to soon be my husband so you don't have to bow to me or any other royal family from now on."

"Thank you Princess but I'm no yet of the family so I will stay to my duties of respecting the family," he smiled gently to his fiancée. Looking out the window he spotted a black crow soaring in the sky. _'Strange those birds don't roam here . . . . . . . no it's Kamui . . .,' _was his thought as he watched the bird fly in the direction of the ritual temple. _'Does he feel it too?' _he thought to himself in puzzlement. "Excuse my rudeness Princess Rini, but I must go," Epelios replied after the little silence that was shared between them.

"Where are you going?" the young princess pouted in disapproval.

"I must take care of biasness regarding the golden crystal, that's all," Epelios confirmed, "So I'll be gone for awhile."

"Ok, but will you come back?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes I will," he smiled at her, "I must leave now."

Climbing on the edge of the window sill Epelios spread his angel wings, leaping off and took flight. Epelios was making his way to the ritual temple where you can cast any type of spell. Once he was inside he started to cast a communication spell.

"Tempest Lunar!" Epelios shouted.

A white glowing light was forming in his hand, inside was scenery of dark destruction, the land of the demons.

"Where is he," Epelios muttered to himself in frustration. "Kamui stop playing games with me!"

"Fine. You don't have to get all worked up," Kamui appeared in the sphere smirking in amusement.

"This is no time for games!" Epelios hissed in anger. "I sensed great power in the dimensions of time. You must have sensed it too; even you have the ability of a high class demon."

"Yes I did feel it too, but its not what I expected," Kamui replied distantly, "It felt of a true demon, not your ordinary dumbass one but a full pure demon of great power."

Both were silent for awhile in there own little world.

"This is bad for us isn't it," Epelios said in worry, "as guardians of light and dark we have to keep all things in balance."

"I know that, but are you going to retrieve the kid?" Kamui asked not really interested in who will get him and bring him back.

"Yes I'll be doing it since I know how to control the dimension gate better then you can," he replied, "That's why I called you. I need you to look after the gates of light for me. Will you do it? If not I must find a rightful person that can handle that much power."

"No need for that I'll watch it but I have my limits, remember there is so much I can hold so better hurry up," Kamui warned black dragon wings extending in discomfort.

Thank you Kamui," Epelios thanked, "I must go now time is wasting."

"Well good luck," Kamui said his good-bye and disconnected the link.

Epelios started to walk towards the middle of the temple were all the high spells were cast and started to chant.

_Earth Water Fire Wind_

_Gather together to as my kin_

_Along with dark and light_

_Both lend me your might_

_Open the gate to Hell_

_Ringing the demon bell_

_Open the gate to haven_

_Combine those elements and count to eleven_

_11...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2..1...Dimension!_

Duo's world

-Medical room-

"Is Duo going to be ok G?" Trunks asked urgently, blue eyes filled with worry.

"He's going to be just fine, but the other has lost lots of blood," G explained, "It's much a miracle that Heero is even alive."

Trunks, Gohan and G where in the hall of the medical unit, in front of a one sided window. Inside was two patients both unconscious, lying in beds across from each other. Heero was still having a transfusion to him wearing an oxygen mask. Duo was hooked up to a machine that recorded his brain waves with an IV inserted in his arm.

"As Duo he is fine physically but," G hesitated just for a second, "mentally he is in a coma."

That caught Gohan's attention away from watching the slumbering Duo.

"So you're saying that he won't ever wake up?" Gohan asked alarmed.

"No you dim wit!" G scolded, "He is just in a deep sleep right now. It is mostly up to him to help himself to get out of it."

Listening to the conversation Trunks spoke up.

"How long till he wakes up?"

"That I cannot say," G replied a little too calmly, "it could be hours, days, weeks, months, hell even years till Duo wakes up."

"What!" both teenagers shouted in union nearly deafening G.

"I may be old but I'm not deaf!" G glared at both of them intensely eye twitching uncontrollably. "New rule, you shall speak around me, but you have to be at least twenty meters away."

After that was said he turned on his heels and stalked away back to his office where J was waiting from him to start the meeting. Both Gohan and Trunks had huge sweat drops on their foreheads after G left them alone in the hall.

"Weird."

"Yeah."

"Lunch?"

"Sure."

"Hamburgers?"

"No. Hotdogs?"

"Fine."

Leaving the medical unit, both of the teens went to the deck to have their lunch. Unknown to them a few enemies where just around the corner.

Different dimension

"Hush little Duo don't say a word

Your master will buy you a red little hood

If that does not please you

I will prepare you with lube

If you ask for more I will please

Then you will belong to me, me, me."

It was silent now no sound, not even a creak of the sound of insects. It was so deafening to be in complete silences. Suddenly there was dark evil chuckling in the darkness.

"Hahahaha. . . . I found you little Duo . . . "

(This would be a great spot to stop the chapter but hey it's not long enough for my taste!)

Duo's world

-Deep in space-

"Sir we picked up a ship four miles close in the atmosphere of Jupiter," a young solider reported. "Lieutenant should we approach?"

"No, we wait for a bit," the lieutenant answered.

"Lieutenant Zeachs I detecting an unusual metal patterns inside the ship sir," another solider reported.

"That's the one w were looking for prepare for a surprise take over crew!" Zeachs shouted.

Medical Unit

"Man that was good lunch!" Trunks stretched in fullest. "I'm so tired from a couple of hours ago and didn't get a wink of sleep the other day either."

"Yeah . . . . ," Gohan said softly in hesitation. "Speaking of that did you really mean what you said in the hanger, that you love him?"

Trunks was silent, he didn't look up at Gohan ashamed that someone knew that he was in love with a male and not just any male but it was Duo Maxwell, the pilot of Gundam Deathsythe.

"So it is true . . . . . . .," Gohan realized, also he noticed that Trunks was ashamed. "It's not a crime Trunks."

"What?" Trunks looked puzzled and surprised that Gohan was still talking to him.

"It doesn't matter what gender you are, it is the love that counts," Gohan replied, "remember Trunks as long as you don't hurt him again I'm fine with you two being together."

Trunks was so relived that he supported him and Duo. He gave Gohan a smile then, worries all gone form his mind at the moment.

Thanks Gohan," Trunks thanked, walking back to the Medical Unit of the ship.

"For what?" Gohan asked, blinking in confusion.

"Back still to the other teen he stopped in his tracks. He was looking for the right words to say to his best friend. Turning around Trunks had the most sincere smile.

"For Understanding," was Trunks' answer.

Suddenly the danger lights flashed red in its blood red lights.

-Enemy detected, west east, distance 10 kilometers-

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!" Gohan shouted to on one in general. "They should have programmed it to speak English!"

Turning the corner they spotted G and J running down the hall to the bridge like a bat out of hell.

"I didn't know old men like them can still run like that," Trunks gasped stupidly.

"Me neither . . . . ," Gohan replied with a sweat drop.

"You fools!" G shouted still running like a bat out of hell, "What are you standing around for! Go to the bridge, we are being under attack form behind!"

All of them rushed to the deck but on their way they either stumbled, fell, or griped that wall like it was a life line when they were being hit by laser canons, barley making it with out trouble.

"Statutes Greage!" G shouted to a middle aged engineer.

"Engines four, six and ten are down from the lasers," Greage reported, "Engines one, seven are heavily damaged so they are out of commission. As for the rest of the engines, well let's just say they don't have enough power to get our asses out of here. It seems they were firing only at the thrusters G," Greage reported while looking for ways to use the power on what is left on the computer.

"Damn," G muttered to himself. "Any other damage?" he asked in irritation.

"Well they took out sector F-K I'm afraid," he regretted that, "The cabins of the crew but some weren't there though."

Shacking his head in regret, but focused on getting them the hell out of here. G started giving out orders to what was left of the crew.

"Send out the mobile dolls that we managed to steal. Fight back, it is the only way to escape," G shouted commands, "Prepare the laser guns!"

"Sir they managed to get in through unit 002356 bringing lots of soldiers with them," Greage shouted to G over his shoulder.

"Send men down there and kill the little bastards!" the old man demanded.

"Duo is close to that unit," Gohan whispered to himself.

Gohan turned on his heels running to the door. Trunks noticed this and called out after his friend, fear in his eyes.

"Gohan! It's too dangerous!" Trunks shouted ready to follow him.

"Stop, we don't have time to worry about what he is thinking right now!" G hissed, "I need you here to navigate the lasers!"

G turned back to the chaos in from of him. Trunks just stared at the empty hall way for three seconds.

"Gohan come back!" Trunks cried out desperately.

There was no reply, just nothing.

Medical Unit

While all of the destruction was going on in the outside, Duo was still in a dream. Above him was a plant that was already at the brink of death, except for one leaf that clung to life desperately. It seemed that it gathered it's last bit of dew of the it's little life near the tip, slowly moving down the leaf caused by the vibrations of the battle raging on out side of the unit. The single water droplet finally descended into the open air falling towards the slumbering figure. Landing softly a it could on the still person. When making contact Duo jolted awake, eyes snapping open. Breathing heavily to calm his raised nerves, looking around wildly around him not knowing where he was. Calming down, figuring that he was not going to figure it out any sooner if he didn't stop panicking. Soon knowing that he was in the medical unit of the ship. Duo looked across form him and spotted Heero. Climbing out of the bed, ignoring the noise outside for the moment, made his way, bare feet, to Heero's bedside.

_'What have I done . . . . . . . .' _Duo thought, _'I didn't me to . . . . . . . .'_

-Danger, danger, enemy breeched-

-Evacuate sector E-

"Huh?" Duo left Heero's side and walked out into the red lit hall alarms nearly deafening him. "What's going on!"

Running back into the medical unit to get his clothes back on and started to head to the hanger where his beloved Gundam Deathsythe was held.

Just the when Duo turned the corner of the condors Gohan turned up in sight of another far off heading to unit Duo was in. Rushing through the doors of the medical unit into the room the younger teen was staying in looking around in fear. To his horror all he found was an empty bed where Duo was suppose to be occupying at the moment, but only Heero was in the room.

"No . . . . " Gohan breathed, "No, no, NO!"

Gohan turned around and went find Duo._ 'Why! Why are you doing this to me now!'_ Gohan shouted mentally._ 'Duo you better be alright.'_

Hanger room

_'Damn, ozies are all over the place. I can't get to Deathsythe without even drawing attention to myself_,' Duo cursed to himself.

Duo finally made it to the hanger panting heavily from running. Looking up at his Gundam in its proud glory.

"Alright buddy this is going to be our first battle," Duo spoke to his metal friend, "I may not be fully at my strength, but we got to repay all of those people that took care of us. So what do ya say? Let's kick OZ sum's ass!"

(I lost the rest of the story and I don't know were to find it so this is the end of chapter four)

Author Notes: Hey sorry but I don't think I'll continue this if I can't find the rest of my story so don't get your hopes up.


End file.
